


Happy Birthday, Mika!

by sbahjification



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbahjification/pseuds/sbahjification
Summary: A collection of drabbles of various Mika ships for his birthday.Rated T for Koga.





	1. Koga

"Tch... You wanna what?" 

"Well, ya're always keepin' up with that garden on the school grounds, yeah? I thought our place could be real pretty with a coupla flowers in the windowsill, 'n ya can grow potatoes 'n some herbs inside, so we can have a nice li'l mishmash of ingredients without havin' ta buy 'em," Mika chirped.

"Havin' a garden right here at home..." Koga's expression softened as he considered the concept. "It's a nice idea, but Leon would probably knock it over, and cleanin' up after him would be a pain. That guy's a free spirit sometimes, y'know?"

"Ahh, yer right, ain'tcha. But he's also got short legs, so we could jus' put it up high, yeah?"

"Yeah, we could. You said you already had the seeds and whatnot? Go get those."

Complying, Mika watched as Koga dug out a large empty container of instant coffee, and another, and another. "Don't ask," he barked when Mika looked a bit awed. "Life is rough, alright? Anyway, these will work until we can get somethin' else. Or we can just leave 'em as is. They've got a kinda cool feel to them, don't they."

"Sorry, I wasn' judgin' ya, jus' wonderin' why ya kept all those around... Guess it worked out fer us! This will look real cool, I'm super excited," Mika replied. Immediately, they got to work, Mika's aesthetic sense guiding the appearance and Koga's skill getting everything in order. On the counter, on the windowsill, now rested coffee tins, full of dirt, and soon to be plants, all Leon-proofed.

Mika starting jumping around, sharing his dirt and his excitement with Leon as they got into a play fight.

"Hey, are you listenin'? You have to water them as soon as they start lookin' dry. I've already got the ones at the school to attend to, so these're yours, 'lright?" Koga took care of the first round of watering, not wanting to break up the dog brawl, as he lectured.

"Loud 'n clear! Hey, Koga-kun, does this mean we're... official?" His voice trailed off into quiet, hardly believing this could be his reality.

"The fuck do you think? We've been official since the day you moved in, you're just too cowardly to ask me out."

"Then why didn' ya do it?"

"That's none of your business!"

Mika giggled and pushed himself up, plopping on the couch where Koga had taken up residence and planting a shy kiss on his cheek, to which the other responded by tugging his head into an intense kiss on the lips. "That's more like it," he growled as he pulled away to smirk at Mika's flushed cheeks.

"U-Um, anyway. Would ya... Go out with me some time?"

"Course I will, tacos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> koga calls people "tacos" sometimes, it usually comes off as "dumbass" but he does in fact just say tacos


	2. Ritsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this with this playing in the background https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flzIpwrih8Q

Mika let out a heavy sigh, his head falling limp onto his hands, glazed eyes drifting over to Ritsu, who was serenely making notes of the math book in front of him. Like this, he was hardly recognizable as the sleepy, apathetic Ritsu with hardly any presence in their class. He was a creature of the night, and in the night he had an energy that turned his red eyes to flames that scared away unwanted predators and invited the cold into their radiance. Mika could get lost staring in them, flickering back and forth on the page, and perhaps, just for a minute, he did.

His own cuddly habits betrayed him, and when he teetered on the verge of asleep and awake his arms grabbed for one of Ritsu's, stealing the attention away from his studies. The captive cruelly tugged his arm away with a teasing laugh.

"Mikarin, you're the one that dragged me into a boring study session~ You can't go falling asleep on me, how cruel..."

"Nnah, jus' a few minutes," he swore, grasping at the arm that dodged him each time. "No fair... yer s'posed ta be the sleepy one..."

"I wouldn't be that sleepy if this world didn't drag me out of my rest each and every afternoon. Hmm... Alright, you can have my arm, if you can get it~" With that, he took advantage of being the only one with energy to stand up, out of Mika's reach, and play hard-to-get. The latter groaned, but humored him in his games, grasping weakly - until he was grasped back, and tugged onto his feet.

Ritsu turned his religious-sounding music up, letting it fill the dark room, the dim light flickering over his face and giving Mika the sense of being held captive in a castle by the resident vampire, rather than a run-down, strangely barren house with no secret passages to steal him away to (that he knew of). He let himself be swept up by the sensation, until Ritsu led him in a slow dance, forcing him to stay up and moving, giving him a devilish smirk. 

The motion leeched some energy back into him and soon he was able to keep up, both partners revealing their fangs as they took a break in each other's arms. Mika was thrown back into his chair when the song ended with a twirl, leaving him dizzy and laughing, tugging the vampire in for a kiss and predictably getting bitten.

"Ahh, that was much better~ And you taste so good, Mikarin. Finish up so I can take all your blood while you sleep and have a party~"

"I'd die though-? I guess I'd die happy 'n that case..."

"True, you can't die, you're going to turn in my overdue homework tomorrow so I can sleep in peace, aren't you~?"

Coming down from the high already, Mika heaved a yawn and seized Ritsu's arm once and for all. "Sure thing," he mumbled. "love ya."

He fell asleep far too quickly to hear the response of "I love you too~", leaving Ritsu to admire his prey, and inflict upon him a kiss without a bite.


	3. Adonis and Souma

The wind blew gently across the field. The sun warmed the boys' faces as they rested in a clear patch of grass, surrounded by strawberries tugged from the bushes around them. Between bites two of them fed back and forth, they hummed along to the melodic whistling of the ocarina, played by the third.

Eventually, Adonis got hungry too. A natural silence fell between them as his playing dropped off, Souma took up the duty of feeding him strawberries as well, and the air was still for as long as it took Mika to gingerly pick up the ocarina and blow notes into it.

The peaceful, flowing rhythm died into a stuttering cacophony, as Mika slowly fiddled with the holes to produce the same beautiful notes that Adonis brought forth so effortlessly; as the other two shared gentle laughs at his expense, watching him intently in his efforts.

After some practice, he produced a simple melody, and this time it was Adonis that hummed along, filling in the gaps of his hesitation and laying the foundation for Souma to support the improvised song, their voices resounding in the field once again in a harmony with nature, the sweetness stolen from the fruits intermingling with their song to return to the air.

When he had his fill, Mika left the ocarina where he picked it up, and this time no one took it. The strawberry exchange continued until none they had picked remained, and the sun began to die down. Bathed in the pink light, they shifted to laying down. Souma and Mika shared the generously-sized chest of their shared boyfriend, who wrapped his arms around them as they intertwined their fingers.

Supported by each other, warmed by the touches of suntanned skin, the sky fell into a blanket over them, and the sweet scents they breathed out hovered around them, soaking into their dreams as they one by one let the field become their bed and slipped away into tranquil rest.


	4. Shu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warning: mentions of animal harm/death (the animal is fine in the end)

Mika heaved a sigh, letting his back fall heavy onto the brick wall and his schoolbag to the sidewalk. Days like this, where he was sent home alone under the promise of being met up with later, made the walk home unbearably empty, and his exhaustion overwhelmed him for just a moment. He tried to savor the bright side in the taste of the taiyaki he was able to buy without being nagged, nibbling at it so as not to scarf it all down in one go. He caressed a hanging vine, a sight he always stared at on this way but never paused too long for. Today, though, he enveloped himself in the plants, hiding away from the sun, the people, and the loneliness within their leaves, for a few blissful seconds. If he wanted, he could have fallen asleep right there, in the middle of the day, wrapped in a blanket of leaves that covered him head to toe...

Or rather, just head. Something else was on his toes, and he unveiled himself, eyes coming back to the light and falling upon a puppy.

He took in a quick breath. It was ratty. It clearly hadn't eaten in a while, probably had more than just fleas inhabiting it, and was eyeing his taiyaki and wiggling its tail excitedly. If Shu were here, he would insist that Mika not touch it with his hands.

But Shu wasn't here.

He slid down the wall into a sitting position, letting the puppy clamber into his lap, and tearing off bits of bread to give it, ever so slowly so it wouldn't scarf it all down, and between bites petted its raggedy, flea-ridden head. He laughed to himself. "'S this how Oshi-san felt?" he asked the dog, that was uninterested in conversation but returned a bark anyway, signifying that its mouth was empty and ready for more.

By the time it'd gotten its fill of bread, the puppy was thoroughly attached to Mika, giving him licks on the hand wherever it saw the opportunity, and his heart felt heavy. Certainly, there was no place in their household for an animal that would disrupt the perfectly clean order of Shu's house, the element of control he needed to hold in one place in the world if nowhere else. But this dog was small, fragile, clearly unable to fend for itself. There would be no telling what happened to it if Mika were to leave it here. And gosh darn it, it was cute, he thought.

 _Well, we've got a yard,_ his internal monologue broke out, fingers absentmindedly caressing the animal that licked and gently gnawed on them. _I could get home 'n wash it up all nice, leave it in the backyard. Ahh, but there's plants there, 't couldn' go eatin' em, n' all... Guess I can just move 'em inside. 'N then at night it can sleep in some other room... Oshi-san doesn't even need to know._

He didn't even need to know.

Of course, he would anyway, given Mika's phenomenal inability to keep a secret. But that was a bridge to cross when he got to it. His mind was made up, and he scooped the dog and his bag up into his arms, shoved the taiyaki in his mouth all at once, and made for home.

Upon arrival, he shoved the dog into a bath, resigning himself to doing laundry tonight to rid them both of fleas, washing it down as gently as he could without any special product and bundling it up in a towel to dry once it was thoroughly cleaned off. Even dripping wet, the appearance of its bones alarmed him deeply, and he momentarily wondered if this was what he looked like to other people, before shaking that thought away and making the both of them something to eat (dogs could eat eggs, apparently, which was great because Mika could also eat eggs), sitting on the floor serving tiny, tiny portions to the shivery bundle of dog in his lap.

When it (she, Mika found out) dried, and wasn't weighed down by dirt and grime, her fur was significantly fluffier, her demeanor more energetic, and she simply more adorable. Mika couldn't resist taking a few pictures of her with his phone as she ran laps around him, enticing him into playing with her, and with the both of them living on sparse food, they quickly ran out of energy and curled up against each other on the floor for a mutual nap.

"...hira. Kagehira! What on earth have you dragged into our house?!" Mika was startled awake by the shocked voice, pulling the dog to his chest to cradle it as he became aware of his surroundings. Shu's scowl shook him to the core, and he held her closer.

"'M sorry, Oshi-san, b-but she was really about ta die, 'n all, 'n she looked so cute, 'n..." he hastily choked out, his voice cracking and Shu's face, in response, softening (as much as it could).

"Calm down, Kagehira."

The words only served to push more sobs out of him, the puppy hastily licking them away when he had no presence of mind to stop her. "'m sorry, 'm sorry, n-neither of us've got 'nywhere else t'go, so I... jus'..."

"If it is that important, then you will bear the burden of taking care of her. Yes?"

"C-Course I will."

"And neither she nor any of her hair will come within the vicinity of my dolls or projects." 

Mika perked up slightly at that, letting his eyes open with one last sniff and a nod. "Yer really sayin'-?"

"And you are to change out of and wash those clothes immediately, as well as take care of any stray fleas that are most certainly lying around."

The subtext was clear enough that Mika's tears stopped entirely, and he held his new pet tight with a grin and a vigorous nod.

With a nap, a load of laundry, and some actual dinner behind him, Mika was full of energy, and used it to play around with her and introduce her to a very hesitant Shu, who she seemed to approve of. With introductions out of the way they embarked on a competition to drain each other's energy the fastest, resulting in a very distasteful but fun display that Shu, for whatever reason, decided not to stop, only to observe.

"You must have grown attached to this... You never did tell me its name."

Mika stopped in his tracks, examining the puppy up and down. "She didn' have one... Hmm." After a moment of thinking, he picked up one of her red-splotched paws and declared, "Anko."

"Anko? I suppose it's to be expected of you, but what a hideous name. Of all things, red bean paste..."

"'s cuz it was what I was eatin'," he defended. "'N also cuz she's got these li'l red spots, y'see, but I was eatin' a red bean taiyaki, 'n it drew her over ta me. 'S almost like 's what fate wanted," he added, now containing her in his lap for Shu to reach over and examine in a controlled manner every so often.

"I suppose it would be hypocritical to chide you for picking up a stray mutt that's more trouble than it's worth," he remarked.

"Ah, but I'm never gonna think'a her as trouble, never ever, when she's already makin' me so happy." He pulled her up by his face, and Shu looked between the odd-colored dog and the odd-eyed boy, one and the same once upon a time.

"Is that so." His face took on an unreadable expression, a hand resting on one of Mika's legs as the other's rested on Anko's.

"What a peculiar outlook."


	5. Rei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one was a request!

Mika sighed dreamily as he stared out the window, fingers absentmindedly tracing candy-shaped trails along the sides of it. As beautiful as the first snow in his hometown always was, there was a certain appeal to the urban environment being coated over with white, and a novelty to spending it in a relatively unfamiliar place. His senses were stimulated by the chill of his fingers, the sight of the snow, the scent of depression (masked with peppermint, pine, and cookies), and the rustling behind him that stopped all at once, and he broke his haze to see what had been finished while he was admiring the street.

"Yes, you may look, Mika. It is done, but not complete. Make yourself acquainted, and I will return." In his sneaky way, Rei disappeared from sight, leaving Mika to admire his creation, a massive blanket fort out of what was surely every pillow and blanket in the house, with just barely enough space to fit the two of them. He crawled in among the pillows, making a space for himself and cuddling a bat plushie (which, like most of the things that hadn't been carefully perfumed to impress him, smelled like rotting meat, but being used to garbage dumps, he savored Rei's scent more than it offended him). From where he sat, he could still see the snowy scenery, taking it in until Rei returned.

He entered Mika's peripheral and paused, red eyes softening into a dewy smile at the sight of the younger boy snuggled up around one of his stuffed bats. Very aware of the sense of being stared at, Mika shrank away, prompting a soft laugh from the other as he made his way inside. "I am sorry, I am sorry, you simply looked so cute like that... I wish I had gotten a picture, but regardless, I am glad you are comfortable." He pressed a kiss to the small part of Mika's forehead that poked out above the plushie, then held out a mug of hot chocolate for him to take.

Gladly, he dropped the pillow to accept it, the warmth running through his chilled fingers, and took a sip. It was overly-sweet, the way he liked it, stuffed with marshmallows and a slight mint from a candy cane. In contrast, Rei's seemed to be more mint than cocoa, an alarming bright red color that resembled chocolate-mint blood, and Mika let out a small laugh. "If yer jus' gonna drink stuff that looks like blood, y'know ya could have some of mine sometime."

"Thank you, but I am perfectly satisfied this way. I couldn't ask you to do that for me, in any case." He moved his cup to one hand and wrapped the other around Mika, pulling him in close and letting them both get a view of the street Mika liked to stare at.

"Nnah, but 's not like I'd really feel it, 'm kinda thickheaded. I poke myself with needles a lot, anyway." He curled up into Rei, shrinking them from being a cramped two people to a singular entity, turned toward the sight outside but preferring the one inside, even if it was just ratty black pajamas.

"Don't say such cruel things toward yourself. It drives a stake through this poor old man's heart." 

"'S just the truth?"

"It certainly is not, but I would not wish to argue with you on such a nice night. Rather, this is the time for romantic kisses, is it not?"

"Is it? 'm no expert on this stuff..." He tried to withdraw into Rei's chest, but the other tugged him away, refusing to allow it, and cupped his face.

"Then let me teach you," he declared, leaning in, placing an overly-minty kiss on Mika's lips, putting his hot cocoa in a safe place to close the space between them, enveloping Mika in an unfamiliar but welome warmth that he leaned into, doing his best to return the kiss.

When they pulled away, Rei allowed him to hide his face this time, and he giggled into his chest, arms snaking around it to make himself at home. "Ya should teach me every day," he mumbled.

"Of course I will. You are quite the quick learner, after all." With that, he gave Mika another peck, this one hastily returned, and then another and another, Mika giggling shyly after each one. When they finished, they snaked into the pile of pillows, wrapped around each other in a blissful quiet, and Rei vowed to himself that he would keep his promise to see that cute face again every day.


End file.
